The present invention relates to lighting devices, and in particular to a portable light device with a hinged door for accessing batteries and a lamp.
Lighting devices are used extensively as flashlights for lighting dark areas, as signaling lamps, for safety, etc.
Heretofore, flashlights have typically included a cylindrical housing with a closed end and an opposite open threaded end. Batteries are inserted into the cylindrical housing and a lamp holder is threaded over the open threaded end of the housing. A switch, usually located on the outer circumference of the housing, can then be activated to alternatively turn the flashlight on and off. The lamp holder typically includes a spring that is biased against the batteries in the housing as the lamp holder is screwed onto the housing. The spring also serves as an electrical contact for powering a lamp in the lamp holder.
Another typical flashlight includes a housing wherein the batteries are side loaded into the housing. In this flashlight, at least one of the electrical contacts is a spring that is stationary relative to the housing. The batteries are inserted into the housing by forcing the contacts apart. The lamp holder for these flashlights are typically threaded onto the body such that the lamp holder can be unscrewed in order to change the lamp in the lamp holder or integral with the body such that the lamp can not be changed.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide a light device including a battery housing and a door. The battery housing defines an interior space adapted to accept batteries and is adapted to accept a lamp. The door is pivotally connected to the battery housing, with the door having an open position allowing access to the interior space of the battery housing and a closed position for enclosing the interior space of the battery housing. The door includes an electrical cam. The electrical cam is configured to contact batteries in the battery housing when the door is pivoted to the closed position to thereby create a circuit for powering the lamp. The electrical cam is also configured to move away from batteries in the battery housing when the door is pivoted to the open position to thereby allow the batteries to be removed from the interior space of the battery housing.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a light device including a housing and a hinged top door, the housing including a cavity configured to retain batteries therein. The housing further includes a lamp holder configured to retain a lamp. The hinged top door is connected to the housing. The hinged top door includes an open position for allowing access to the cavity and a closed position for enclosing the cavity. The hinged top door also includes a cam adapted to hold batteries in the cavity in tight contact with the lamp holder when the hinged top door is in the closed position. The cam is configured to move towards the batteries as the hinged top door is moved to the closed position, thereby applying tension to the batteries to hold the batteries in place to create a circuit for powering the lamp engaged with the lamp holder. The cam is also configured to move away from the batteries as the hinged top door is moved to the open position, thereby releasing the tension holding the batteries in place within the housing and allowing the batteries to be easily loaded and unloaded.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is to provide a light device including a housing, a cover, a reflector, a lamp holder and a door. The housing defines an interior space adapted to accept batteries. The cover is fixed to the housing and allows light to at least partially pass therethrough. The reflector is also fixed to the housing. The lamp holder is adapted to retain a lamp. The lamp holder is removably connected to the housing within the interior space of the housing and is configured to be positioned adjacent the reflector of the lamp enclosure when in the housing to position the lamp between the reflector and the lens. The door has an open position allowing access to the interior space of the housing and a closed position for enclosing the interior space of the housing. The lamp holder is accessible from the interior space of the housing, thereby allowing the lamp to be removed from the housing when the door is in the open position.
In another aspect of the present invention, a light device is provided, wherein the light device includes a housing and a hinged top door. The housing has a first end, a second end and a U-shaped bottom extending between the first end and the second end. The first end, second end and U-shaped bottom define an interior space adapted to accept batteries, the housing including a reflector and a cover at the first end. The housing is configured to accept a lamp between the cover and the reflector. The hinged top door is pivotally connected to the housing and is configured to enclose the batteries within the interior space. The hinged top door includes an open position for allowing access to the cavity and a closed position for enclosing the cavity. The hinged top door also includes a palm surface and the housing includes a grip surface and a trigger detent, with the trigger detent being located between the grip surface and the first end of the housing, thereby ergonomically accepting a hand of a user of the light device with fingers of a user of the light device on the grip surface and a palm of the user enclosed around the palm surface of the hinged top door. The trigger detent is configured to allow a user of the light device to readily actuate the trigger detent with an index finger of the user to thereby alternatively turn the lamp on and off by closing and opening, respectively, a circuit between the lamp and the batteries.
Accordingly, the light devices of the present invention therefore include an ergonomically shaped housing and top door with easy and intuitive lamp and battery access. The light devices are efficient in use, economical to manufacture, capable of a long operable life, and particularly adapted for the proposed use.
These and other features, advantages and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims and appended drawings.